Fifty Shades of The Avatar
by SophieCrazy
Summary: Fic Shipping. Conmemorando la Semana Amorra ¡Coming Soon! -.-.-.- "Mi querida Avatar, yo, y sólo yo, lograré domarte"… "Tan sólo inténtalo"… "Será un placer, en verdad lo será"… Lujuria: Caricias, besos, arañazos. Y no hay nada peor: Ir a la cama con el peor enemigo de tu mentor: Él quiere una revolución. Tú, otro camino. Pero hay algo entre los dos: Atracción.
1. El Comienzo, Korra

¡Todo menor de 16 años u otro que deba advertir! Aléjate de este relato si no estás capacitado para su trama.

Yo aquí, tranquilamente preparándome para la semana Amorra :3

**Advierto la presentación de temas bastante fuertes.**

En medio de una conversación en el Foro "El Cometa de Sozin", surgió la imagen de Korra amarrada como si estuviera en un manicomio, la que representa al fic, pero yo, como siempre, con mis pensamientos extraños, pensé ¿Fifty Shades Of Korra? Y luego, mi inspiración corrió hacía mí, y me acosó hasta que me puse a escribir. Eso ocurrió en menos de una hora, y me dejó muy sorprendida. Nunca pensé que el trauma de esa lectura perdurara tanto tiempo, hasta que le conseguí una mejor explicación: Acaba de salir el tráiler de la película, vaya, nunca pensé que se atrevieran hacer una así, de seguro no es fiel al libro, como casi siempre.

Finalmente, todo fue tomando forma y aquí estoy, con una cuenta secundaria para subir un lemmon fuerte basado en uno de los Best Sellers más ardientes que uno pueda leer, fue una lectura interesante, no mi mayor libro favorito, pero es algo diferente para pasar el rato. Espero les agrade esto, originalmente un AU, pero luego, no quise deshonrar a LOK, y aquí estoy, y no sé porque, pero con unas ideas muy raras, en lo que avance esta locura: le colocamos nombre XD

**Aclaro: **

1 - Este fic este meramente inspirado en las Cincuentas Sombras de Amon, a medida de que esto continúe, se actualizara la información en el perfil para que se informen mejor del asunto.

2 – El personaje de Amon será representado diferentemente por varios personajes. ¿Qué significa esto? ¡Es un **Fic Shipping!** Así que puedes recomendar un _hombre_ de la serie que creas buen partido para Korra, quien representa a Ana, sólo que: ¡Es una relación Sado-Masoquist por _ambos_ personajes! ¡Si, Korra es una chica que de seguro puede dominar a Amon en la cama!

**Repito.** Esta historia está _**inspirada**_: No es completamente una adaptación. Incluso hay Maestros, y sí, las habilidades de los elementos serán utilizados en sus encuentros _aventureros. __No debí comer esa bolsa de chocolates en menos de dos horas, estas son las consecuencias._

Tan pronto pueda, subiré una gran cantidad de información sustancial al profile, así, podrán estar más informados y seguir mejor cada nuevo descubrimiento, espero nos entendamos y disfruten. Además, como serán los personajes en esta locura. Queda bajo _**su responsabilidad **_el leer, desde aquí, usaré un lenguaje más denso, y soez, poco apto para aquellos muy susceptibles al respecto de_ temas fuertes. _

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de La Leyenda de Korra, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado. Igualmente La Saga que me ha inspirado y basado es de su respectiva creadora, E.L James, si no mal recuerdo.

**Sinopsis: **"Mi querida Avatar, yo, y sólo yo, lograré domarte"… "Tan sólo inténtalo"… "Será un placer, en verdad lo será"… Lujuria: Caricias, besos, arañazos. Y no hay nada peor: Ir a la cama con el peor enemigo de tu mentor: Él quiere una revolución. Tú, otro camino. Pero hay algo entre los dos: Atracción.

**Clasificación M+:** Esta es mi última advertencia, queda bajo su sano juicio el seguirme el juego al momento de leer, no me hago cargo de que pierdan su inocencia, es increíble lo que uno aprende leyendo y hablando con los amigos en estos días, que los muchachos andan tan informados que ya uno sabe por lenguas ajenas en que carajos gastan su tiempo. Espíritus... Se expondrán temas sexuales, explícitos, y también expresiones poco carismáticas y de baja casta, la descripción del mundo bajo, como mejor ha salido.

* * *

…

**¡Feliz Comienzo del Mes Shipping Zutara y Amorra!**

…

**Fifty Shades of The Avatar**

**Cincuenta Sombras del Avatar**

…

**Capítulo I:**

**El Comienzo**

_**Acto 1: Amorra**_

…

Me miro en el espejo y frunzo el ceño, frustrada. Qué asco de pelo. No hay manera de lidiar con él. Y maldita sea Asami Sato, que se te has puesto enferma y me has metido en este lío. Tendría que estar practicando para los exámenes finales de la Academia, que son la semana que viene, pero aquí estoy, intentando hacer algo con mi pelo. No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. Recito varias veces este mantra mientras intento una vez más controlarlo con el cepillo. Me desespero, pongo los ojos en blanco, después observo a la chica pálida, de pelo castaño y ojos azules exageradamente grandes que me mira, y me rindo. Mi única opción es recogerme este pelo rebelde en una coleta y confiar en estar medio presentable.

Asami es mi compañera de piso, y ha tenido que pillar un resfriado precisamente hoy. Por eso no puede ir a la entrevista que había concertado para la revista de la Academia para Todos Los Talentos, con un fulano del que yo nunca había oído hablar, dueño de gran fortuna y al cual le tiene interés por su alta influencia en El Consejo de Las Naciones. Así que va a tocarme a mí. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales, tengo que terminar un trabajo y se suponía que a eso iba a dedicarme esta tarde, pero no. Lo que voy a hacer esta tarde es conducir más de doscientos kilómetros hasta el centro de Ciudad República para reunirme con el enigmático presidente de Bending Enterprises Holdings Reincarnation, Inc. Como empresario excepcional y principal mecenas de nuestra Academia Master, su tiempo es extraordinariamente valioso, mucho más que el mío, pero ha concedido una entrevista con Asami. Un bombazo, según ella. Malditas sean sus actividades para conseguir reputación, más de la que tiene.

Asami está acurrucada en el sofá del salón.

— Korra, lo siento. Tardé ocho meses en conseguir esta entrevista. Si pido que me cambien el día, tendré que esperar otros seis meses, y para entonces las dos seremos Profesionales. Soy la responsable artículo, así que no puedo echarlo todo a perder. Por favor… —me suplica Asami con voz ronca por el resfriado.

¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enferma está guapísima, realmente atractiva, con su pelo azabache perfectamente peinado y sus brillantes ojos verdes, aunque ahora los tiene rojos y llorosos. Paso por alto la inoportuna punzada de lástima que me inspira.

—Claro que iré, Asami. Vuelve a la cama. ¿Quieres una aspirina o un paracetamol?

—Un paracetamol, por favor. Aquí tienes las preguntas y la grabadora. Solo tienes que apretar aquí. Y toma notas. Luego ya lo transcribiré todo.

—No sé nada de él —murmuro intentando en vano reprimir el pánico, que es cada vez mayor.

—Te harás una idea por las preguntas. Sal ya. El viaje es largo. No quiero que llegues tarde.

—Vale, me voy. Vuelve a la cama. Te he preparado una sopa para que te la calientes después.

La miro con cariño. Solo haría algo así por ti, Asami, me has encubierto varias veces saltándome las clases, te debo esto.

—Sí, lo haré. Suerte. Y gracias, Korra. Me has salvado la vida, para variar.

Cojo el bolso, le lanzo una sonrisa y me dirijo al Satomovil. No puedo creerme que me haya dejado convencer, pero Asami es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea. Será una excelente Master Innfluyente. Sabe expresarse y discutir, es fuerte, convincente y guapa. Y es mi mejor amiga.

Apenas hay tráfico cuando salgo de los departamentos cercanos de la Academia Master. Es temprano y no tengo que estar en Ciudad República hasta las dos del mediodía. Por suerte, Asami me ha dejado su Satomovil último modelo. Yo no tengo nada en contra de que pudiera llegar a tiempo con Naga, mi perro-oso-polar, pero según ella, sería muy incivilizado. Conducir el Satomovil sola, por su lado, es muy agradable. Piso con fuerza el acelerador, y los kilómetros pasan volando.

Me dirijo a la sede principal de la multinacional del señor Amon, un enorme edificio sobresaliente entre las demás, una fantasía arquitectónica, todo él de vidrio y acero, y con las palabras BENDING HOUSE en un discreto tono metálico en las puertas acristaladas de la entrada. Son las dos menos cuarto cuando llego. Entro en el inmenso, y francamente intimidante, vestíbulo de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca, muy aliviada por no haber llegado tarde. Si este hombre desea hacer Agua Control, sólo debe invocar algunas de las cientos de cascadas internas del lugar, que le dan un ambiente bastante caro al recinto. Espíritus, ¿Por qué mierda sigo aquí?

Desde el otro lado de un sólido mostrador de piedra me sonríe amablemente una chica rubia, atractiva y muy arreglada. Lleva un vestido ceñido gris oscuro y de falda, el más elegante que he visto jamás. Está impecable.

—Vengo a ver al señor Amon. Korra South, de parte de Asami Sato.

—Discúlpeme un momento, señorita South —me dice alzando las cejas.

Espero tímidamente frente a ella. Empiezo a pensar que debería haberme puesto una americana de vestir de Asami en lugar de mi chaqueta azul marino. He hecho un esfuerzo y me he puesto la única falda que tengo, mis cómodas botas marrones hasta la rodilla y un jersey azul. Para mí, ya es ir elegante. Me paso por detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se me ha soltado de la coleta fingiendo no sentirme intimidada.

—Sí, tiene cita con la señorita Sato. Firme aquí, por favor, señorita South. El último ascensor de la derecha, planta 20.

Me sonríe amablemente, sin duda divertida, mientras firmo.

Me tiende un pase de seguridad que tiene impresa la palabra VISITANTE. No puedo evitar sonreír. Es obvio que solo estoy de visita. Desentono completamente. No pasa nada, suspiro para mis adentros. Le doy las gracias y me dirijo hacia los ascensores, más allá de los dos vigilantes, ambos mucho más elegantes que yo con su traje negro de corte perfecto.

El ascensor me traslada a la planta 20 a una velocidad de vértigo, es impulsado por Metal Masters, no entiendo porque ellos no están en los Servicios Policiales, aunque de seguro, aquí la paga en tres veces mejor. Las puertas se abren y salgo a otro gran vestíbulo, también de vidrio, acero y azulejos. Me acerco a otro mostrador de piedra azul y me saluda otra chica rubia vestida impecablemente de blanco y turquesa.

—Señorita South, ¿puede esperar aquí, por favor? —me pregunta señalándome una zona de asientos de piel de color blanco azulado.

Detrás de los asientos de piel hay una gran sala de reuniones con las paredes de vidrio, una mesa de madera oscura, también grande, y al menos veinte sillas a juego. Más allá, un ventana desde el suelo hasta el techo que ofrece una vista de Ciudad República hacia las Montañas. La vista es tan impactante que me quedo momentáneamente paralizada.

Espíritus.

Me siento, saco las preguntas del bolso y les echo un vistazo maldiciendo por dentro a Asami por no haberme pasado una breve biografía. No sé nada del hombre al que voy a entrevistar. Podría tener tanto noventa años como treinta. La inseguridad me mortifica y, como estoy nerviosa, no paro de moverme. Nunca me he sentido cómoda en las entrevistas cara a cara. Prefiero el anonimato de una charla en grupo, en la que puedo sentarme al fondo de la sala y pasar inadvertida. Para ser sincera, lo que me gusta es estar sola, acurrucada junto a Naga, o practicando mi Bending para poder pasar el examen y volverme El Avatar, puesto ocupado actualmente por el muy respetado Aang, quiero ser como él. Pero estoy aquí, removiéndome en el sillón de un enorme edificio de azulejos, piedra y otras cosas raras.

Suspiro. Contrólate, South. A juzgar por el edificio, demasiado aséptico y moderno, supongo que Amon tendrá unos cuarenta años. Un tipo que se mantiene en forma, bronceado y rubio, a juego con el resto del personal.

De una gran puerta a la derecha sale otra rubia elegante, impecablemente vestida. ¿De dónde sale tanta rubia inmaculada? Parece que las fabriquen en serie. Respiro hondo y me levanto.

— ¿Señorita South? —me pregunta la última rubia.

—Sí —le contesto con voz ronca y carraspeo—. Sí —repito, esta vez en un tono algo más seguro.

—El señor Amon la recibirá enseguida. ¿Quiere dejarme la chaqueta? —.

—Sí, gracias —le contesto intentando con torpeza quitarme la chaqueta.

— ¿Le han ofrecido algo de beber? —.

—Pues… no. —.

Vaya, ¿estaré metiendo en problemas a la rubia número uno?

La rubia número dos frunce el ceño y lanza una mirada a la chica del mostrador.

— ¿Quiere un té, café, agua? —me pregunta volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí.

— Un vaso de agua, gracias — le contesto en un murmullo.

— Joo Dee, tráele a la señorita South un vaso de agua, por favor —dice en tono serio.

Joo Dee sale corriendo de inmediato y desaparece detrás de una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, señorita South. Joo Dee es nuestra nueva empleada en prácticas. Por favor, siéntese. El señor Amon la atenderá en cinco minutos. —.

Joo Dee vuelve con un vaso de agua muy fría.

— Aquí tiene, señorita South. —.

— Gracias. —.

La rubia número dos se dirige al enorme mostrador. Sus tacones resuenan en el suelo de piedra. Se sienta y ambas siguen trabajando.

Quizá el señor Amon insista en que todos sus empleados sean rubios. Estoy distraída, preguntándome si eso es legal, cuando la puerta del despacho se abre y sale un hombre alto y con un bigote muy raro, con el pelo negro y vestido con elegancia. Está claro que no podría haber elegido peor mi ropa.

Se vuelve hacia la puerta.

—Amon, ¿jugamos al golf esta semana?

No oigo la respuesta. El hombre me ve y sonríe. Se le arrugan las comisuras de los ojos. Joo Dee se ha levantado de un salto para ir a llamar al ascensor. Parece que destaca en eso de pegar saltos de la silla. Está más nerviosa que yo.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas —dice el elegante espécimen metiéndose en el ascensor.

—El señor Amon la recibirá ahora, señorita South. Puede pasar —me dice la rubia número dos.

Me levanto tambaleándome un poco e intentando contener los nervios. Cojo mi bolso, dejo el vaso de agua y me dirijo a la puerta entornada.

—No es necesario que llame. Entre directamente —me dice sonriéndome.

Empujo la puerta, tropiezo con mi propio pie y caigo de bruces en el despacho.

Mierda, mierda. Qué bochorno… Estoy de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo en la entrada del despacho del señor Amon, y unas manos _amables_ y _frías_ me rodean para ayudarme a levantarme. Estoy muerta de vergüenza, ¡qué torpe! Tengo que armarme de valor para alzar la vista. Madre mía, qué joven que luce.

— Señorita Sato—me dice tendiéndome una mano de largos dedos en cuanto me he incorporado—. Soy Amon Noatak. ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?

Muy joven. Y atractivo, muy atractivo. Alto, con un elegantísimo traje gris azulado, camisa blanca y corbata azul marino, con un pelo rebelde de color cobrizo oscuro y brillantes ojos grisáceos que me observan atentamente, demasiado atentamente. Necesito un momento para poder articular palabra.

— Bueno, la verdad…

Me callo. Si este tipo tiene más de treinta años, yo soy bombera de cincuenta. Le doy la mano, aturdida, y nos saludamos. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un extraño y excitante escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Retiro la mano a toda prisa, incómoda. Debe de ser electricidad estática. Parpadeo rápidamente, al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón.

— La señorita Sato está indispuesta, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no le importe, señor Amon.

— ¿Y usted es…?

Su voz es cálida y parece divertido, pero su expresión impasible no me permite asegurarlo. Parece ligeramente interesado, pero sobre todo muy educado.

— Korra South. Estudio para la promoción de Avatar, con Asami… digo… Sato… bueno… la señorita Sato, en la Academia Master Bending.

—Ya veo —se limita a responderme.

Creo ver el esbozo de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy segura.

— ¿Quiere sentarse? —me pregunta señalándome un sofá blanco de piel en forma de L.

Su despacho es exageradamente grande para una sola persona. Delante de los ventanales panorámicos hay una mesa de madera oscura en la que podrían comer cómodamente seis personas. Hace juego con la mesita junto al sofá. Todo lo demás es blanco azulado pálido —el techo, el suelo y las paredes—, excepto la pared de la puerta, en la que treinta y seis cuadros pequeños forman una especie de mosaico cuadrado. Son preciosos, una serie de objetos prosaicos e insignificantes, pintados con tanto detalle que parecen fotografías. Pero, colgados juntos en la pared, resultan impresionantes.

— Un artista de aquí. —me dice el señor Amon cuando se da cuenta de lo que estoy observando.

— Son muy bonitos. Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario —murmuro distraída, tanto por él como por los cuadros.

Ladea la cabeza y me mira con mucha atención.

— No podría estar más de acuerdo, señorita South —me contesta en voz baja.

Y por alguna inexplicable razón me ruborizo.

Aparte de los cuadros, el resto del despacho es frío, limpio y aséptico. Me pregunto si refleja la personalidad del Adonis que está sentado con elegancia frente a mí en una silla blanca de piel. Bajo la cabeza, alterada por la dirección que están tomando mis pensamientos, y saco del bolso las preguntas de Asami. Luego preparo la grabadora con tanta torpeza que se me cae dos veces en la mesita. El señor Amon no abre la boca. Aguarda pacientemente, eso espero, y yo me siento cada vez más avergonzada y me pongo más roja. Cuando reúno el valor para mirarlo, está observándome, con una mano encima de la pierna y la otra alrededor de la barbilla y con el largo dedo índice cruzándole los labios. Creo que intenta ahogar una sonrisa.

—Pe… Perdón —balbuceo—. No suelo utilizarla. —.

—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señorita South —me contesta.

— ¿Le importa que grabe sus respuestas? —.

— ¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora? —.

Me ruborizo. ¿Está bromeando? Eso espero. Parpadeo, no sé qué decir, y creo que se apiada de mí, porque acepta.

— No, no me importa. —.

— ¿Le explicó Asami… digo… la señorita Sato para dónde era la entrevista? —.

— Sí. Para el artículo de la Sección Influencias, porque yo entregaré las membrecías a los No-Benders.

Vaya. Acabo de enterarme. Y por un momento me preocupa que alguien no mucho mayor que yo, vale, quizá seis o siete años, y vale, un megatriunfador, pero aun así, entregue los títulos de Influyentes. Frunzo el ceño e intento centrar mi caprichosa atención en lo que tengo que hacer.

—Bien —digo tragando saliva—. Tengo algunas preguntas, señor Amon.

Me coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Sí, creo que debería preguntarme algo —me contesta inexpresivo.

Está burlándose de mí. Al darme cuenta de ello, me arden las mejillas. Me incorporo un poco y estiro la espalda para parecer más alta e intimidante. Pulso el botón de la grabadora intentando parecer profesional.

—Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio. ¿A qué se debe su éxito?

Le miro y él esboza una sonrisa burlona, pero parece ligeramente decepcionado.

—Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, señorita South, y yo soy muy bueno analizándolas. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que les hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo que las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional, y les pago bien. —Se calla un instante y me clava su mirada gris—. Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de sus detalles. Trabajé duro, muy duro, para conseguirlo. Tomo decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos. Tengo un instinto innato para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea, y seleccionar a las personas adecuadas. La base es siempre contar con las personas adecuadas.

—Quizá solo ha tenido suerte. —.

Este comentario no está en la lista de Asami, pero es que es tan arrogante… Por un momento la sorpresa asoma a sus ojos.

— No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad, señorita South. Cuanto más trabajo, más suerte tengo. Realmente se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos. —.

—Parece usted un maniático del control. —.

Las palabras han salido de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

—Bueno, lo controlo todo, señorita South —me contesta sin el menor rastro de sentido del humor en su sonrisa.

Lo miro y me sostiene la mirada, impasible. Se me dispara el corazón y vuelvo a ruborizarme, por un momento pensé que de piel saldría llamas descontroladas de mi Fuego Control.

¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto sobre mí? ¿Quizá porque es irresistiblemente atractivo? ¿Por cómo me mira fijamente? ¿Por cómo se pasa el dedo índice por el labio inferior? Ojalá dejara de hacerlo.

— Además, decirte a ti mismo, en tu fuero más íntimo, que has nacido para ejercer el control te concede un inmenso poder —sigue diciéndome en voz baja.

— ¿Le parece a usted que su poder es inmenso? —.

Maniático del control, añado para mis adentros.

— Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señorita South. Eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad… poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las influenciar a las personas, y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes. —.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Su falta de humildad me deja estupefacta.

— ¿No tiene que responder ante una junta directiva? —le pregunto asqueada.

— Soy el dueño de mi empresa. No tengo que responder ante ninguna junta directiva. —.

Me mira alzando una ceja y me ruborizo. Claro, lo habría sabido si me hubiera informado un poco. Pero, maldita sea, qué arrogante… Cambio de táctica.

— ¿Y cuáles son sus intereses, aparte del trabajo? —.

— Me interesan cosas muy diversas, señorita South. —Esboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. Muy diversas. —.

Por alguna razón, su mirada firme me confunde y me enciende. Pero en sus ojos se distingue un brillo perverso.

— Pero si trabaja tan duro, ¿qué hace para relajarse? —.

— ¿Relajarme? —.

Sonríe mostrando sus dientes, blancos y perfectos. Contengo la respiración. Es realmente guapo. Debería estar prohibido ser tan guapo.

—Bueno, para relajarme, como dice usted, navego, vuelo y me permito diversas actividades físicas. —Cambia de posición en su silla—. Soy muy rico, señorita South, así que tengo aficiones caras y fascinantes.

Echo un rápido vistazo a las preguntas de Asami con la intención de no seguir con ese tema.

—Invierte en fabricación. ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto? —le pregunto.

¿Por qué hace que me sienta tan incómoda?

—Me gusta construir. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan las cosas, cuál es su mecanismo, cómo se montan y se desmontan. Y me encantan los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decirle? —.

—Parece que el que habla es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos. —.

Frunce los labios y me observa de arriba abajo. —.

— Es posible. Aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón. —.

— ¿Por qué dirían algo así? —.

— Porque me conocen bien. —Me contesta con una sonrisa irónica.

— ¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo? —.

Y nada más preguntárselo lamento haberlo hecho. No está en la lista de Asami.

— Soy una persona muy reservada, señorita South. Hago todo lo posible por proteger mi vida privada. No suelo ofrecer entrevistas. —.

— ¿Por qué aceptó esta? —

— Porque soy mecenas de la Academia, y porque, por más que lo intentara, no podía sacarme de encima a la señorita Sato. No dejaba de dar la lata a mis relaciones públicas, y admiro esa tenacidad. —.

Sé lo tenaz que puede llegar a ser Asami, le interesan los negocios, tanto como a su padre, y quiere manejar su propia empresa. Por eso estoy sentada aquí, incómoda y muerta de vergüenza ante la mirada penetrante de este hombre, cuando debería estar estudiando para mi prueba.

— ¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene, ¿en qué consiste?

— No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio que me guía… «Un hombre que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente puede adueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que esté legalmente autorizado». Soy muy peculiar, muy tenaz. Me gusta el control… de mí mismo y de los que me rodean.

— Entonces quiere poseer cosas… —.

Es usted un obseso del control.

— Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, en el fondo es eso. —.

— Parece usted el paradigma del consumidor. —.

— Lo soy. —.

Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no ilumina su mirada. De nuevo no cuadra con una persona que quiere alimentar al mundo, así que no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué. Trago saliva. En el despacho hace cada vez más calor, o quizá sea cosa mía. Solo quiero acabar de una vez la entrevista. Seguro que Asami tiene ya bastante material. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

— Fue un niño de infancia difícil. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que ha influido en su manera de ser? —.

Vaya, una pregunta personal. Lo miro con la esperanza de que no se ofenda. Frunce el ceño.

—No puedo saberlo. —.

Me pica la curiosidad.

— ¿Qué edad tenía cuando…?

— Todo el mundo lo sabe, señorita South —me contesta muy serio.

Mierda. Sí, claro. Si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer esta entrevista, me habría informado un poco. Cambio de tema rápidamente.

—Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo. —.

—Eso no es una pregunta —me replica en tono seco.

—Perdón. —.

No puedo quedarme quieta. Ha conseguido que me sienta como una niña perdida. Vuelvo a intentarlo.

— ¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?

— Tengo familia. Un hermano… Pero no me interesa seguir hablando de mi familia.

— ¿Es usted gay, señor Amon?

Respira hondo. Estoy avergonzada, abochornada. Mierda. ¿Por qué no he echado un vistazo a la pregunta antes de leerla? ¿Cómo voy a decirle que estoy limitándome a leer las preguntas? Malditas sean Asami y su curiosidad.

—No, Korra, no soy gay.

Alza las cejas y me mira con ojos fríos. No parece contento.

—Le pido disculpas. Está… bueno… está aquí escrito.

Ha sido la primera vez que me ha llamado por mi nombre. El corazón se me ha disparado y vuelven a arderme las mejillas. Nerviosa, me coloco el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Inclina un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Las preguntas no son suyas? —.

Quiero que se me trague la tierra.

—Bueno… no. Asami… la señorita Sato… me ha pasado una lista.

— ¿Son compañeras de la membresía Influyente?

Oh, no. No tengo nada que ver con las influencias, todo lo contrario, soy del Bending, y postulo para el grado más alto: Avatar, y algún día, ser tan buena como Aang, el que será mi predecesor, si los Espíritus lo permiten. Es una actividad de ella, no mía. Me arden las mejillas.

—No. Es mi compañera de piso. —.

Se frota la barbilla con parsimonia y sus ojos grises me observan atentamente.

— ¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista? —me pregunta en tono inquietantemente tranquilo.

A ver, ¿quién se supone que entrevista a quién? Su mirada me quema por dentro y no puedo evitar decirle la verdad.

—Me lo ha pedido ella. No se encuentra bien. — le contesto en voz baja, como disculpándome.

—Esto explica muchas cosas. —.

Llaman a la puerta y entra la rubia número dos.

—Señor Amon, perdone que lo interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos. —.

—No hemos terminado, Zhu Li. Cancele mi próxima reunión, por favor. —.

Zhu Li se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué contestar. Parece perdida. El señor Amon vuelve el rostro hacia ella lentamente y alza las cejas. La chica se pone colorada. Menos mal, no soy la única.

—Muy bien, señor Amon —murmura, y sale del despacho.

Él frunce el ceño y vuelve a centrar su atención en mí.

— ¿Por dónde íbamos, señorita South? —.

Vaya, ya estamos otra vez con lo de «señorita South».

—No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones. —.

—Quiero saber de usted. Creo que es lo justo. —.

Sus ojos grises brillan de curiosidad. Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué pretende? Apoya los codos en los brazos de la butaca y une las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos frente a la boca. Su boca me… me desconcentra. Trago saliva.

—No hay mucho que saber —le digo volviéndome a ruborizar.

— ¿Qué planes tiene después de ser ascendida? —.

Me encojo de hombros. Su interés me desconcierta. Venirme a Ciudad República con Asami, encontrar trabajo para ganar reputación… La verdad es que no he pensado mucho más allá de la presentación.

—No he hecho planes, señor Amon. Tengo que aprobar las pruebas finales. —. Lo cual puede que pase casi que absolutamente, los demás que dicen ser Avatares, son falsos.

Y ahora tendría que estar practicando, no sentada en su inmenso, aséptico y precioso despacho, sintiéndome incómoda frente a su penetrante mirada.

— Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas —me dice en tono tranquilo.

Alzo las cejas sorprendida. ¿Está ofreciéndome trabajo?

— Lo tendré en cuenta —murmuro confundida—. Aunque no creo que encajara aquí. —.

Oh, no. Ya estoy otra vez pensando en voz alta.

— ¿Por qué lo dice? —.

Ladea un poco la cabeza, intrigado, y una ligera sonrisa se insinúa en sus labios.

—Es obvio, ¿no? —.

Soy torpe, desaliñada y no soy elegante, no como las otras mujeres que he visto por aquí.

—Para mí no. —.

Su mirada es intensa y su atisbo de sonrisa ha desaparecido. De pronto siento que unos extraños músculos me oprimen el estómago. Aparto los ojos de su mirada escrutadora y me contemplo los nudillos, aunque no los veo. ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo que marcharme ahora mismo. Me inclino hacia delante para coger la grabadora.

— ¿Le gustaría que le enseñara el edificio? —me pregunta.

— Seguro que está muy ocupado, señor Amon, y yo tengo un largo camino.

— ¿Vuelve en coche a los Terrenos del Templo?

Parece sorprendido, incluso nervioso. Mira por la ventana. Ha empezado a llover.

—Bueno, conduzca con cuidado —me dice en tono serio, autoritario.

¿Por qué iba a importarle?

— ¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita? —añade.

— Sí —le contesto metiéndome la grabadora en el bolso.

Cierra ligeramente los ojos, como si estuviera pensando.

— Gracias por la entrevista, señor Amon. —.

— Ha sido un placer —me contesta, tan educado como siempre.

Me levanto, se levanta también él y me tiende la mano.

— Hasta la próxima, señorita South.

Y suena como un desafío, o como una amenaza. No estoy segura de cuál de las dos cosas. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? Le estrecho la mano de nuevo, perpleja de que esa extraña corriente siga circulando entre nosotros. Deben de ser nervios.

— Señor Amon. —.

Me despido de él con un movimiento de cabeza. Él se dirige a la puerta con gracia y agilidad, y la abre de par en par.

— Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, señorita South.

Me sonríe. Está claro que se refiere a mi poco elegante entrada en su despacho. Me ruborizo.

— Muy amable, señor Amon —le digo bruscamente.

Su sonrisa se acentúa. Me alegro de haberle divertido. Salgo al vestíbulo echando chispas y me sorprende que me siga. Zhu Li y Joo Dee levantan la mirada, tan sorprendidas como yo.

— ¿Ha traído abrigo? —me pregunta Amon.

— Chaqueta. —.

Joo Dee se levanta de un salto a buscar mi chaqueta, que Amon le quita de las manos antes de que haya podido dármela. La sostiene para que me la ponga, y lo hago sintiéndome totalmente ridícula. Por un momento Amon me apoya las manos en los hombros, y doy un respingo al sentir su contacto. Si se da cuenta de mi reacción, no se le nota. Su largo dedo índice pulsa el botón del ascensor y esperamos, yo con torpeza, y él sereno y frío. Se abren las puertas y entro a toda prisa, desesperada por escapar, incluso los maestro metal están desconcertados. Tengo que salir de aquí. Cuando me vuelvo, está inclinado frente a la puerta del ascensor, con una mano apoyada en la pared. Realmente es muy guapo. Guapísimo. Me desconcierta.

¿Qué esperan para hacer que esta caja descienda?

—Korra —me dice a modo de despedida.

— Noatak —le contesto.

Y afortunadamente las puertas se cierran.

_**Fin del Primer Capítulo**_

_**Amorra**_

_**Próximo Capítulo: Amorra.**_

* * *

¿Para cuándo? Tan tan tan: ¡Para Mañana!

Me despido rápidamente antes de que me caigan sus piedras, por favor, nada de insultos ni cosas raras, es una idea loca que decidí postear, nadie se muere por eso (¿O sí?)

Saludos a todos! Y queda determinantemente prohibido decir mi nombre ¡A los del Foro!

Llámenme Sophie, es un placer enloquecer con ustedes.

Comeré chocolate para terminar con el segundo capítulo…

**Sophie ;D**


	2. Beginning, Amon

Perdí este archivo XD

¿¡Qué clase de persona pierde un capítulo!? Bueno, es fácil: yo. Como lo había trabajado, se había guardado en descargas, y me pase todo el día de ayer buscándolo en mi pendrive, luego acudió a mí la brillante idea de ubicarlo por el propio Word, pero claro, eso ocurrió, veinte cuatro horas después D:

¡Todo menor de 16 años u otro que deba advertir! Aléjate de este relato si no estás capacitado para su trama.

**Advierto la presentación de temas bastante fuertes.**

A partir de este capítulo, al final, notaran como me despego del libro en el que me inspiro, porque es eso, una mera inspiración, cuando llegamos al Bending, todo cambia. Eso lo adoro. Espero que disfruten la lectura.

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de La Leyenda de Korra, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado. Igualmente La Saga que me ha inspirado y basado es de su respectiva creadora, E.L James, si no mal recuerdo.

**Clasificación M+:** Esta es mi última advertencia, queda bajo su sano juicio el seguirme el juego al momento de leer, no me hago cargo de que pierdan su inocencia, es increíble lo que uno aprende leyendo y hablando con los amigos en estos días, que los muchachos andan tan informados que ya uno sabe por lenguas ajenas en que carajos gastan su tiempo. Espíritus... Se expondrán temas sexuales, explícitos, y también expresiones poco carismáticas y de baja casta, la descripción del mundo bajo, como mejor ha salido.

* * *

…

**¡Feliz Comienzo del Mes Shipping Zutara y Amorra!**

…

**Fifty Shades of The Avatar**

**Cincuenta Sombras del Avatar**

…

**Capítulo I:**

**El Comienzo**

_**Acto 1: Amorra**_

…

_Amon_

…

Mañana —murmuro para despedir a Teniente, que está de pie en el umbral de mi oficina.

—Amon, ¿jugamos al golf esta semana? —Teniente sonríe con arrogancia, porque sabe que tiene asegurada una buena partida en el campo de golf.

Se gira y se va y yo le veo alejarse con el ceño fruncido. Odio el golf, pero se hacen muchos negocios en las calles de los campos de ese deporte, así que tengo que soportarlo… Y aunque no me guste admitirlo, Teniente ha conseguido que mejore mi juego. Mientras miro la vista panorámica de Seattle, el hastío ya familiar se cuela en mi mente. Mi humor está tan gris y aburrido como el cielo. Los días se mezclan unos con otros y soy incapaz de diferenciarlos. Necesito algún tipo de distracción. He trabajado todo el fin de semana y ahora, en los confines siempre constantes de mi despacho, me encuentro inquieto.

No debería estar así, no después de varios asaltos con Teniente. Pero así me siento. Frunzo el ceño. Miro mi agenda y me acerco para coger el teléfono con intención de descubrir algo que llame mi interes. ¡Oh, Dios! Tengo que soportar una entrevista con la persistente señorita Sato para un artículo de Influyentes. ¿Por qué demonios accedería? Odio las entrevistas: preguntas insulsas que salen de la boca de imbéciles insulsos, mal informados, e insustanciales. Suena el teléfono.

—Sí — le respondo bruscamente a Zhu Li como si ella tuviera la culpa. Al menos puedo hacer que la entrevista dure lo menos posible.

— La señorita Korra South está esperando para verle, señor Amon. —.

— ¿South? Esperaba a Asami Sato. —.

— Pues es Korra South quien está aquí, señor. — Frunzo el ceño. Odio los imprevistos.

—Dile que pase —murmuro consciente de que sueno como un adolescente enfurruñado, pero no me importa una mierda. Bueno, bueno… parece que la señorita Sato no ha podido venir… Conozco a su padre: es el propietario de Industrias Futuro. Hemos hecho algunos negocios juntos y parece un tipo listo y un hombre racional. He aceptado la entrevista para hacerle un favor, uno que tengo intención de cobrarme cuando me convenga. Tengo que admitir que tenía una vaga curiosidad por conocer a su hija para saber si la astilla tiene algo que ver con el palo o no. Oigo un golpe en la puerta que me devuelve a la realidad.

Entonces veo una maraña de largo pelo castaño, morenas extremidades y botas marrones que aterriza de bruces en mi despacho. Pongo los ojos en blanco y reprimo la irritación que me sale naturalmente ante tal torpeza. Me acerco enseguida a la chica, que está a cuatro patas en el suelo. La sujeto por los hombros delgados y la ayudo a levantarse. Unos ojos azules luminosos, claros y avergonzados, se encuentran con los míos y me dejan petrificado. Son de un color de lo más extraordinario, un azul empolvado cándido, y durante un momento horrible me siento como si pudieran ver a través de mí.

Me siento… expuesto.

Qué desconcertante. Tiene la cara pequeña y dulce y se está ruborizando inocentemente. Me pregunto un segundo si toda su piel será así, tan impecable, y qué tal estará sonrosada y caliente después de un golpe con una caña. Joder. Freno en seco mis díscolos pensamientos, alarmado por la dirección que están tomando. Pero ¿qué coño estás pensando, Amon? Esta chica es demasiado joven. Me mira con la boca abierta y yo vuelvo a poner los ojos en blanco. Sí, sí, nena, no es más que una cara bonita y no hay belleza debajo de la piel.

Me gustaría hacer desaparecer de esos grandes ojos azules esa mirada de admiración sin reservas. Ha llegado la hora del espectáculo, Amon. Vamos a divertirnos un poco.

— Señorita Sato. Soy Amon Noatak. ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse? — Otra vez ese rubor. Ahora que ya he recuperado la compostura y el control, la observo. Es bastante atractiva, dentro del tipo desgarbado: menuda y bronceada, con una melena color caoba que apenas puede contener la goma de pelo que lleva. Una chica morena… Sí, es atractiva. Le tiendo la mano y ella balbucea una disculpa mortificada mientras me la estrecha con su mano pequeña. Tiene la piel fresca y suave, pero su apretón de manos es sorprendentemente firme.

— La señorita Sato está indispuesta, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no le importe, señor Amon. —Habla en voz baja con una musicalidad vacilante y parpadea como loca agitando las pestañas sobre esos grandes ojos azules. Incapaz de mantener al margen de mi voz la diversión que siento al recordar su algo menos que elegante entrada en el despacho, le pregunto quién es.

— Korra South. Estudio para la promoción de Avatar, con Asami… digo… Sato… bueno… la señorita Sato, en la Academia Master Bending. — Una talentosa y aplicada en Bending, un ratoncillo nervioso y tímido, ¿eh? Parece exactamente eso; va vestida de una manera espantosa, ocultando su complexión delgada bajo un jersey sin forma y una discreta falda plisada marrón. Dios, ¿es que no tiene gusto para vestir? Mira mi despacho nerviosamente. Lo está observando todo menos a mí, noto con una ironía divertida. ¿Cómo puede ser influeyente esta chica? No tiene ni una pizca de determinación para hablarme a la cara en el cuerpo.

Está tan encantadoramente ruborizada, tan dócil, tan cándida… tan frágil, de cierta forma, pero puede que sea tan sádica como yo. Niego con la cabeza, asombrado por la línea que están siguiendo mis pensamientos. Le digo alguna cosa tópica y le pido que se siente. Después noto que su mirada penetrante observa los cuadros del despacho. Antes de que me dé cuenta, me encuentro explicándole de dónde vienen. — Un artista de aquí. —.

— Son muy bonitos. Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario —dice distraída, perdida en el arte exquisito y la técnica perfecta de mis cuadros. Su perfil es delicado, la nariz respingona y los labios suaves y carnosos, y sus palabras han expresado exactamente lo que yo siento al mirar el cuadro: «Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario». Una observación muy inteligente, para venir de una aspirante a Avatar.

La señorita South es lista. Murmuro algo para expresar que estoy de acuerdo y vuelve a aparecer en su piel ese rubor. Me siento frente a ella e intento dominar mis pensamientos. Ella saca un papel arrugado y una grabadora de un bolso demasiado grande. ¿Una grabadora? ¿Eso no va con cintas VHS? Dios… Es muy torpe y deja caer dos veces el aparato sobre mi mesa de café Bauhaus. Es obvio que no ha hecho esto nunca antes, pero por alguna razón que no logro comprender, todo esto me parece divertido. Normalmente esa torpeza me irritaría sobremanera, pero ahora tengo que esconder una sonrisa tras mi dedo índice y contenerme para no colocar el aparato sobre la mesa yo mismo.

Mientras ella se va poniendo más nerviosa por momentos, se me ocurre que yo podría mejorar sus habilidades motoras con la ayuda de una fusta de montar. Bien utilizada puede domar hasta a la más asustadiza. Ese pensamiento hace que me revuelva en la silla. Ella me mira y se muerde el labio carnoso. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo he podido no fijarme antes en esa boca?

— Pe… Perdón. No suelo utilizarla. — Está claro, nena, pienso irónicamente, pero ahora mismo no me importa una mierda porque no puedo apartar los ojos de tu boca.

— Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señorita South. — Yo también necesito un momento para controlar estos pensamientos rebeldes. Amon… Para ahora mismo.

— ¿Le importa que grabe sus respuestas? — me pregunta con expresión expectante e inocente. Estoy a punto de echarme a reír. Oh, Dios mío…

— ¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora? — Parpadea y sus ojos se ven muy grandes y perdidos durante un momento. Siento una punzada de culpa que me resulta extraña. Deja de ser tan gilipollas, Amon.

— No, no me importa — murmuro porque no quiero ser el responsable de esa mirada.

— ¿Le explicó Asami… digo… la señorita Sato para dónde era la entrevista? —.

— Sí. Para el artículo de la Sección Influencias, porque yo entregaré las membrecías a los No-Benders. — Y no sé por qué demonios he accedido a hacer eso. La señorita South parpadea, solo grandes ojos azules de nuevo, como si mis palabras la hubieran sorprendido. Joder, ¡me mira con desaprobación! ¿Es que no ha hecho ninguna investigación para la entrevista? Debería saberlo. Pensar eso me enfría un poco la sangre. Es… molesto. No es lo que espero de alguien a quien le dedico parte de mi tiempo.

— Bien. Tengo algunas preguntas, señor Amon. —Se coloca un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, y eso me distrae de mi irritación.

—Sí, creo que debería preguntarme algo —murmuro con sequedad. Vamos a hacer que se retuerza un poco. Ella se retuerce como si hubiera oído mis pensamientos, pero consigue recobrar la compostura, se sienta erguida y cuadra sus delgados hombros. Se inclina y pulsa el botón de la grabadora y después frunce el ceño al mirar sus notas arrugadas.

— Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio. ¿A qué se debe su éxito? — ¡Oh, Dios! ¿No puedes hacer nada mejor que eso? Qué pregunta más aburrida. Ni una pizca de originalidad. Qué decepcionante. Le recito de memoria mi respuesta habitual sobre la gente excepcional que trabaja para mí, gente en la que confío, en la medida en que yo puedo confiar en alguien, y a la que pago bien bla, bla, bla… Pero, señorita South, la verdad es que soy un puto genio en lo que hago. Para mí está chupado: compro empresas con problemas y que están mal gestionadas y las rehabilito o, si están hundidas del todo, les extraigo los activos útiles y los vendo al mejor postor. Es cuestión simplemente de saber cuál es la diferencia entre las dos, y eso invariablemente depende de la gente que está a cargo. Para tener éxito en un negocio se necesita buena gente, y yo sé juzgar a las personas mejor que la mayoría.

— Quizá solo ha tenido suerte —dice en voz baja. ¿Suerte? Me recorre el cuerpo un estremecimiento irritado. ¿Suerte? Esto no tiene nada que ver con la suerte, señorita South. Parece apocada y tímida, pero ese comentario… Nunca me ha preguntado nadie si he tenido suerte. Trabajar duro, escoger a las personas adecuadas, vigilarlas de cerca, cuestionarlas si es preciso y, si no se aplican a la tarea, librarme de ellas sin miramientos. Eso es lo que yo hago, y lo hago bien. ¡Y eso no tiene nada que ver con la suerte! Mierda… En un alarde de erudición, le cito las palabras de mi industrial americano favorito.

— Parece usted un maniático del control — responde, y lo dice completamente en serio. Pero ¿qué coño…? Tal vez esos ojos cándidos sí que ven a través de mí. Control es como mi segundo nombre. La miro fijamente.

— Bueno, lo controlo todo, señorita South. —Y me gustaría controlarte a ti, aquí y ahora. Sus ojos se abren mucho. Ese rubor tan atractivo vuelve a aparecer en su cara una vez más y se muerde de nuevo el labio. Yo sigo yéndome por las ramas, intentando apartar mi atención de su boca.

— Además, decirte a ti mismo, en tu fuero más íntimo, que has nacido para ejercer el control te concede un inmenso poder. —.

— ¿Le parece a usted que su poder es inmenso? — me pregunta con voz suave y serena, pero arquea su delicada ceja y sus ojos me miran con censura. Mi irritación crece. ¿Me está provocando deliberadamente? ¿Y me molesta por sus preguntas, por su actitud o porque me parece atractiva?

—Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señorita South. Eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad… poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes. — Se le abre la boca al oír mi respuesta. Así está mejor. Chúpese esa, señorita South. Siento que recupero el equilibrio.

— ¿No tiene que responder ante una junta directiva? —.

—Soy el dueño de mi empresa. No tengo que responder ante ninguna junta directiva —le contesto cortante. Ella debería saberlo. Levanto una ceja inquisitiva.

— ¿Y cuáles son sus intereses, aparte del trabajo? —continúa apresuradamente porque ha identificado mi reacción. Sabe que estoy molesto y por alguna razón inexplicable eso me complace muchísimo.

— Me interesan cosas muy diversas, señorita South. Muy diversas. —Le sonrío. Imágenes de ella en diferentes posturas en mi cuarto me cruzan la mente: esposada a la cruz, con las extremidades estiradas y atada a la cama de cuatro postes, tumbada sobre el banco de azotar… ¡Joder! ¿De dónde sale todo esto? Fíjate… ese rubor otra vez. Es como un mecanismo de defensa. Cálmate, Amon.

— Pero si trabaja tan duro, ¿qué hace para relajarse? —.

— ¿Relajarme? —Le sonrío; esa palabra suena un poco rara viniendo de ella. Además, ¿de dónde voy a sacar tiempo para relajarme? ¿No tiene ni idea del número de empresas que controlo? Pero me mira con esos ojos azules ingenuos y para mi sorpresa me encuentro reflexionando sobre la pregunta. ¿Qué hago para relajarme? Navegar, volar, follar… Poner a prueba los límites de chicas morenas como ella hasta que las doblego… Solo de pensarlo hace que me revuelva en el asiento, pero le respondo de forma directa, omitiendo mis dos aficiones favoritas.

— Invierte en fabricación. ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto? — Su pregunta me trae de vuelta al presente de una forma un poco brusca.

—Me gusta construir. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan las cosas, cuál es su mecanismo, cómo se montan y se desmontan. Y me encantan los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decirle? — ¿Cómo no me iba a gustar?

— Parece que el que habla es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos. — ¿Corazón? ¿Yo? Oh, no, nena. Mi corazón fue destrozado hasta quedar irreconocible hace tiempo.

— Es posible, aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón. —.

— ¿Y por qué dirían algo así? —.

—Porque me conocen bien. —Le dedico una media sonrisa. De hecho nadie me conoce tan bien… Esta chica es un cúmulo de contradicciones: tímida, incómoda, claramente intuitiva y mucho más que excitante. Sí, vale, lo admito. Es un bocado muy atractivo. Me suelta la siguiente pregunta que tiene escrita.

— ¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo? —.

— Soy una persona muy reservada, señorita South. Hago todo lo posible por proteger mi vida privada. No suelo ofrecer entrevistas. —Haciendo lo que yo hago y viviendo la vida que he elegido, necesito privacidad.

— ¿Y por qué aceptó esta? —.

— Porque soy mecenas de la Academia, y porque, por más que lo intentara, no podía sacarme de encima a la señorita Sato. No dejaba de dar la lata a mis relaciones públicas, y admiro esa tenacidad. —Pero me alegro que seas tú la que ha venido y no ella.

— ¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene, ¿en qué consiste? —Vuelve a leer como un papagayo. —No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio que me guía… «Un hombre que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente puede adueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que esté legalmente autorizado». Soy muy peculiar, muy tenaz. Me gusta el control… de mí mismo y de los que me rodean.

—Entonces quiere poseer cosas… —Sus ojos se abren mucho. Sí, nena. A ti, para empezar…

— Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, en el fondo es eso. —.

— Parece usted el paradigma del consumidor. — Su voz tiene un tono de desaprobación que me molesta. Parece una niña rica que ha tenido todo lo que ha querido, pero cuando me fijo en su ropa me doy cuenta de que no es así, va vestida de grandes almacenes. No ha crecido en un hogar acomodado. Yo podría cuidarte y ocuparme de ti. Mierda, ¿de dónde coño ha salido eso? Y aquí estoy, babeando de nuevo por una mujer castaña. Intento sonreír y demostrar que estoy de acuerdo con ella. No hay nada malo en el consumo; eso es lo que mueve lo que queda de la economía.

— Fue un niño de infancia difícil. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que ha influido en su manera de ser? —. ¿Y eso qué narices tiene que ver con el precio del oro? La miro con el ceño fruncido. Qué pregunta más ridícula. Le respondo con algo que no es una verdadera respuesta, intentando mantener mi voz serena, pero insiste preguntándome a qué edad me adoptaron. ¡Haz que se calle de una vez, Amon!

— Todo el mundo lo sabe, señorita South. —Mi voz es gélida. Debería saber todas esas tonterías. Ahora parece arrepentida. Bien.

— Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo. —.

—Eso no es una pregunta —respondo. Vuelve a sonrojarse y se muerde el labio. Pide perdón y rectifica.

— ¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo? — ¿Y para qué querría tener una familia? — Tengo familia. Un hermano... Pero no me interesa seguir hablando de mi familia. — No me interesa ampliar la familia.

— ¿Es usted gay, señor Amon? — ¡Pero qué coño…! ¡No me puedo creer que haya llegado a decir eso en voz alta! La pregunta que mi familia no se atreve a hacerme, lo que me divierte… Pero ¿cómo se ha atrevido ella? Tengo que reprimir la necesidad imperiosa de arrancarla de su asiento, ponerla sobre mis rodillas y azotarla hasta que no lo pueda soportar más para después follármela encima de mi mesa con las manos atadas detrás de la espalda. Eso respondería perfectamente a su pregunta. ¡Pero qué mujer más frustrante! Inspiro hondo para calmarme. Para mi deleite vengativo, parece muy avergonzada por su propia pregunta.

— No, Korra, no soy gay. —Levanto ambas cejas, pero mantengo la expresión impasible. Korra. Es un hombre muy apropiado. Me gusta cómo me acaricia la lengua.

— Le pido disculpas. Está… bueno… está aquí escrito. — Se coloca el pelo detrás de la oreja nerviosamente. ¿No conoce sus propias preguntas? Tal vez es que no son suyas. Se lo pregunto y ella palidece. Joder, es realmente atractiva, aunque de una forma discreta. Incluso diría que es bonita.

— Bueno… no. Asami… la señorita Sato… me ha pasado una lista.

— ¿Son compañeras de la membresía Influyente? —.

— No. Es mi compañera de piso. — Ahora entiendo por qué se comporta así. Me rasco la barbilla y me debato entre hacérselo pasar muy mal o no.

— ¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista? —le pregunto y me recompensa con una mirada intimidada con los ojos grandes y agobiados por mi reacción. Me gusta el efecto que tengo sobre ella.

— Me lo ha pedido ella. No se encuentra bien —explica en voz baja.

— Esto explica muchas cosas. — Llaman a la puerta y aparece Zhu Li.

— Señor Amon, perdone que lo interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos. —.

— No hemos terminado, Zhu Li. Cancela mi próxima reunión, por favor. — Zhu Li duda y me mira con la boca abierta. Yo me quedo mirándola fijamente. ¡Fuera! ¡Ahora! Estoy ocupado con la señorita South. Ella se pone escarlata, pero se recupera rápido.

— Muy bien, señor Amon —dice, se gira y se va. Vuelvo a centrar mi atención en la intrigante y frustrante criatura que tengo sentada en mi sofá.

— ¿Por dónde íbamos, señorita South? —.

— No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones. —Oh, no, nena. Ahora me toca a mí. Quiero saber si hay algún secreto que descubrir detrás de esos ojos tan increíblemente bonitos.

— Quiero saber de usted. Creo que es lo justo. — Me acomodo en el respaldo y apoyo un dedo sobre los labios. Veo que sus ojos se dirigen a mi boca y traga saliva. Oh, sí… el efecto habitual. Es gratificante saber que no es completamente ajena a mis encantos.

— No hay mucho que saber — me dice y vuelve el rubor. La estoy intimidando. Bien.

— ¿Qué planes tiene después de ser ascendida? — Se encoge de hombros.

— No he hecho planes, señor Amon. Tengo que aprobar las pruebas finales. —.

—Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas. —Joder. ¿Qué me ha poseído para decir eso? Estoy rompiendo la regla de oro: nunca, jamás, follarse al personal. Pero, Amon, no te vas a tirar a esta chica. Parece sorprendida y sus dientes vuelven a clavarse en el labio. ¿Por qué me resulta excitante eso?

— Lo tendré en cuenta —murmura. Y después añade—: Aunque no creo que encajara aquí. — ¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué le pasa a mi empresa?

— ¿Por qué lo dice? —le pregunto.

—Es obvio, ¿no? —.

—Para mí no. — Me confunde su respuesta. Está nerviosa de nuevo y estira el brazo para coger la grabadora. Oh, mierda, se va. Repaso mentalmente mi agenda para la tarde… No hay nada que no pueda esperar.

— ¿Le gustaría que le enseñara el edificio? —.

— Seguro que está muy ocupado, señor Amon, y yo tengo un largo camino. —.

— ¿Vuelve en coche a los Terrenos del Templo? —Miro por la ventana. Es mucha distancia y está lloviendo. Mierda. No debería conducir con este tiempo, pero no puedo prohibírselo. Eso me irrita — Bueno, conduzca con cuidado. — Mi voz suena más dura de lo que pretendía. Ella intenta torpemente guardar la grabadora. Tiene prisa por salir de mi despacho, y por alguna razón que no puedo explicar yo no deseo que se vaya. — ¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita? —digo en un esfuerzo claro por prolongar su estancia.

—Sí, señor —dice en voz baja. Su respuesta me deja helado: esas palabras suenan de una forma en su boca… Brevemente me imagino esa boca a mi entera disposición. —Gracias por la entrevista, señor Amon. —.

— Ha sido un placer — le respondo. Y lo digo completamente en serio; hacía mucho que nadie me fascinaba tanto. Y eso es perturbador. Ella se pone de pie y yo le tiendo la mano, muy ansioso por tocarla. — Hasta la próxima, señorita South — digo en voz baja. Ella me estrecha la mano. Sí, quiero azotar y follarme a esta chica en mi cuarto. Tenerla atada y suplicando… necesitándome, confiando en mí. Trago saliva. No va a pasar, Amon.

— Señor Amon — se despide con la cabeza y aparta la mano rápidamente… demasiado rápidamente. Mierda, no puedo dejar que se vaya así. Pero es obvio que se muere por salir de aquí. La irritación y la inspiración me golpean a la vez cuando la veo salir.

— Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, señorita South. — Ella se sonroja en el momento justo con ese delicioso tono de rosa.

— Muy amable, señor Amon — dice. ¡La señorita South tiene dientes! Sonrío mientras la observo al salir y la sigo. Tanto Joo Dee como Zhu Li levantan la vista alucinadas. Sí, sí… La estoy acompañando a la puerta.

— ¿Ha traído abrigo? —pregunto.

— Chaqueta. — Frunzo el ceño al mirar Joo Dee, que tiene la boca abierta, e inmediatamente ella salta para traer una chaqueta azul marino. Se la cojo de las manos y la miro para indicarle que se siente de nuevo. Dios, qué irritante es Joo Dee, siempre mirándome soñadoramente… La chaqueta es efectivamente de segunda. La señorita Korra South debería ir mejor vestida. La sostengo para que se la ponga y, al colocársela sobre los hombros delgados, le rozo la piel de la nuca. Ella se queda helada ante el contacto y palidece. ¡Sí! Ejerzo algún efecto sobre ella. Saberlo es algo inmensamente gratificante. Me acerco al ascensor y pulso el botón mientras ella espera a mi lado, revolviéndose, incapaz de permanecer quieta. Oh, yo podría hacer que dejaras de revolverte de esta forma, nena. Las puertas se abren y ella corre adentro; luego se gira para mirarme.

— Korra —murmuro para despedirme.

— Noatak —susurra en respuesta, incluso los Metal Benders están asombrados con sólo verme allí. Y las puertas del ascensor se cierran dejando mi nombre en el aire con un sonido extraño, poco familiar, pero mucho más que sexy. Joder… ¿Qué ha sido eso? Necesito saber más sobre esta chica.

— Zhu Li — exclamo mientras camino decidido de vuelta a mi despacho—. Ponme con Teniente inmediatamente. — Me siento a la mesa esperando que me pase la llamada y miro los cuadros colgados de las paredes de mi despacho. Las palabras de la señorita South vuelven a mí: «Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario». Eso podría ser una buena descripción de ella. El teléfono suena.

—Tengo al señor al teléfono. —.

—Pásamelo. —.

— ¿Sí, señor? —.

— Teniente, necesito un informe. —.

_Korra South _

_Fecha de nacimiento: Nación de la Tribu Agua _

_Dirección: Dormitorio para chicas de los Terrenos de la Isla. Academia para Benders y No-Benders. Habitación 7. Ciudad República. Anteriormente, Reino Tierra. _

_Profesión: Aspirante a ser Sucesor del Puesto de Avatar. _

_Especialidad: Cuatro Elementos. _

_Nota media: 4 sobre 5, poca habilidad en el plano espiritual._

_Formación anterior: Loto Blanco._

_Actividad laboral: Ayudante de Acólito para su desarrollo espiritual (a tiempo parcial)_

_Padre: Tonraq South_

_Madre: Senna South_

_Afiliaciones políticas: No se le conocen _

_Afiliaciones religiosas: No se le conocen _

_Orientación sexual: Desconocida_

_Relaciones sentimentales: Ninguna en la actualidad._

Estudio el escueto informe por centésima vez desde que lo recibí hace dos días, buscando alguna pista sobre la enigmática señorita Korra South. No puedo sacármela de la cabeza y está empezando a irritarme de verdad. Esta pasada semana, durante unas reuniones particularmente aburridas, me he encontrado reproduciendo de nuevo la entrevista en mi cabeza. Sus dedos torpes con la grabadora, la forma en que se colocaba el pelo detrás de la oreja, cómo se mordía el labio. Sí. Eso de morderse el labio me tiene loco.

Y ahora aquí estoy, aparcado delante del Templo, la modesta escuelita en las afueras de Ciudad República donde ella se entrena. Eres un idiota, Amon. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Sabía que iba a acabar así. Toda la semana… Sabía que tenía que verla de nuevo. Lo supe desde que pronunció mi nombre en el ascensor y desapareció en las profundidades de mi edificio. He intentado resistirme. He esperado cinco días, cinco putos días para intentar olvidarme de ella. Y yo no espero. No me gusta esperar… para nada. Nunca antes he perseguido activamente a una mujer. Las mujeres han entendido siempre lo que quería de ellas.

Ahora temo que la señorita South sea demasiado joven y no le interese lo que tengo que ofrecer… ¿Le interesará? Niego con la cabeza. Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo… Por eso estoy aquí como un gilipollas, sentado en un aparcamiento de las afueras del Templo, que deprimente. Su informe no me ha desvelado nada reseñable. Excepto el último dato, que no abandona mi mente. Y es la razón por la que estoy aquí. ¿Por qué no tiene novio, señorita South? «Orientación sexual: desconocida.» Tal vez sea gay. Río entre dientes, pensando que es poco probable. Recuerdo la pregunta que me hizo durante la entrevista, su vergüenza, cómo se sonrojó con ese rubor tan deseable… Mierda. Llevo sufriendo esos pensamientos absurdos desde que la conocí.

Por eso estás aquí. Estoy deseando volver a verla… Esos ojos azules me persiguen, incluso en sueños. No le he hablado de ella a Teniente, y me alegro de no haberlo hecho porque ahora me estoy comportando como un acosador. Pongo los ojos en blanco. Solo necesito una distracción… Y ahora mismo la única distracción que quiero está practicando para ser un Avatar inútil. Ya has venido hasta aquí. Vamos a ver si la pequeña señorita South es tan atractiva como la recuerdas. Ha llegado la hora del espectáculo, Amon.

Salgo del coche y cruzo el aparcamiento hasta la puerta principal. Encontraré a la deliciosa señorita South y me divertiré un poco. Solo necesito tres segundos para localizarla. Esta encorvada en unos escalones comiendo un emparedado sin notar mi presencia, después de todo, el mediodía es sinónimo de descanso para el almuerzo. Sin darse cuenta se quita un resto de la comisura de la boca con el dedo, se mete el dedo en la boca y lo chupa. Mi polla se agita en respuesta a ese gesto. ¡Joder! ¿Es que acaso tengo catorce años? Mi reacción es muy irritante. Tal vez consiga detener esta respuesta adolescente si la esposo, me la follo y la azoto con el látigo… y no necesariamente en ese orden. Sí. Eso es lo que necesito. Está muy concentrada en su tarea y eso me da la oportunidad de observarla. Al margen de mis pensamientos perversos, es atractiva, bastante atractiva. La recordaba bien.

Ella levanta la vista y se queda petrificada mirándome con sus ojos inteligentes y penetrantes, del más azul de los azules, que parecen poder ver a través de mí. Es tan inquietante como la primera vez que la vi. Solo se queda mirando, sorprendida creo, y no sé si eso es una respuesta buena o mala.

— Señorita South, qué agradable sorpresa. —.

—Señor Amon —susurra jadeante y ruborizada. Ah… es una buena respuesta.

— Pasaba por aquí. Es un placer volver a verla, señorita South. —Un verdadero placer. Va vestida con una camiseta ajustada y vaqueros, nada que ver con la ropa sin forma que llevaba el otro día. Ahora es todo piernas largas, cintura estrecha y senos perfectos. Sigue mirándome con la boca abierta y tengo que resistir la tentación de acercar la mano y empujarle un poco la barbilla para cerrarle la boca. He volado desde Ciudad República solo para verla y con lo que tengo delante ahora creo que ha merecido la pena el viaje.

— Korra. Me llamo Korra. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Amon? —Inspira hondo, cuadra los hombros igual que hizo durante la entrevista, y me dedica una sonrisa falsa que estoy seguro de que reserva para aquellos visitantes indeseados. Empieza el juego, señorita South.

— Necesitaba practicar un poco. Además de revisar unos documentos en el Centro y los pergaminos de Agua Control — Sus labios se separan un poco al inhalar bruscamente. Le sorprendería saber lo que puedo hacer con mi control, señorita South…

— ¿En que podría ayudarle yo? — Es desconfiaba, vaya chiquilla, eso es muy bueno en alguien como tú.

— Creo que es la persona perfecta para una buena práctica y que me enseñe el lugar — He estado aquí muchas veces, no lo necesito, y sé que hay muchos otros que pueden reiterarme algunas técnicas; pero esto, no es nada más que una excusa. Ella nota mi mirada de desafío, y responde a ella como a mí más me gusta. Se prepara para hacer agua control.

— Si quiere una buena práctica. Estoy aquí mismo. — Vaya, así que quiere llevar las riendas. Bien, veamos que puede hacer con lo que tengo.

Espero a que me lance el primer tentáculo de agua, sus pasos son aireados y magistrales, amo como todo su ser se mueve, recibo el choque pero lo vuelvo mío y se lo regreso, ella ya ha preparado otro ataque: levanta una serie de burbujas de agua y con cada una de ellas, empieza un maravilloso desfile de control en el que puedo ser testigo de la maravilla de sus curvas. Como se mueve. Esta empapada y yo también, eso me calienta. Quiero tomar esa cadera y darle duro contra el muro más cercano. Me muerdo la lengua, debo esperar para eso.

Esquivo un latigazo ¿Así que quieres ponerte muy ruda, eh? Doy una media vuelta e invoco a mi elemento con una patada lateral, la arrojo contra un árbol pero ella sabe cómo salirse con la suya, es escurridiza, bien. Ahora el combate es más cercano, cuerpo a cuerpo, por unos momentos, estoy en sintonía con esta lindura. Ella esquiva un chorro de agua a la cara inclinándose para atrás, oh Espíritus, denme control. La vista ha sido maravillosa, me deja con tanto que desear.

Me distraigo, fallo, resbalo. ¿Hizo eso a propósito? Se ríe. ¿¡Qué demonios!? Acaba de tomarme el pelo, se posiciona a horcadas encima de mi abdomen, oh preciosa, pero si apenas me conoces. Así que eres tímida con agallas. Pero que pez más raro es el que quiero.

— He ganado. — Proclama sonriente. Pero que voz y que sonrisa más encantadoras. Sonoras y sin riendas ¿Cómo gimes entonces? De seguro alto y melódicamente. Amon, apriétate esas riendas. Hago sonar mi garganta para que mi voz no suene gutural, no quiero espantarla, debo medir la fuerza de mi voz.

— No tienes idea de lo que yo he logrado ganar. — Lo digo en serio, que cuerpo tan perfecto. Le tiembla la voz y se sonroja… otra vez. Le afecto. La esperanza nace en mi pecho. No es gay. Sonrío para mis adentros. Pero la pregunta del millón de yuanes es: ¿podría ser un buen partido para la cama? Te estás adelantando mucho, Amon.

Se para precipitadamente y se aleja. Querida, lo he dicho para que te des cuenta de que me interesas, no seas tan inocente. — ¿Ha venido sólo para una práctica? Que yo sepa, esta tan bien como para un combate… — ¿Es eso una amenaza o un cumplido? Ella es mucho más suspicaz de lo que aparente, debe de darse ya una idea de mis intenciones. Bueno, vamos a darle a este juego de Pai Sho.

— Me doy mis aires yo sólo, gracias. — Si ella quiere ser detective, seré el villano. Se da la vuelta, busca una toalla, para cuando se agacha, tengo vista a su trasero de nuevo; dulzura, cuidado con ese meneo de caderas, parece que no sabes lo que haces, como si no te dieras cuenta.

— ¿A que parte de la Academia le dijeron que debe ir por sus papeles? — Trago duro, vale, casi lo olvidaba. Será mejor quitármela de encima si no quiero que ella se dé cuenta de la verdadera razón por la cual.

— Insisto, regreso en un par de horas y ya tendré todo arreglado. — Hago señal de que me marcho a cumplir con mis deberes. Pero ella se interpone en mi camino colocándose a mi lado.

— Pero usted… — La interrumpo.

— No, no… Como la vi primero pensé en acudir a su ayuda. Ya cumplí un cincuenta por ciento, la practica ha sido rehabilitadora. Me siento mejor que nunca. — Eso es cierto.

— Pero… — Adoro su cara de que quiere terminar de refutar algo pero no la dejo.

— Pero nada, querida. —.

— Esta empapado. — Con un movimiento de mi mano, quito el agua de mi ropa y de la de ella. Korra suelta con pesadez el aire de su boca, te he vencido, preciosa. — Hablamos entonces. — Pronuncia mientras se retira. Yo la tomo de la mano y la estrecho, ella se sonroja. Bajaste la guardia, querida, y amo tu cara de avergonzada.

— Ha sido un placer, Korra. —.

— Igualmente, Noatak. — Intenta ser formal, pero no le sale, ella simplemente no es así, y eso me agrada, por un momento, no soy un excéntrico multibillonario que posee una de las mejores empresas influyentes, soy solo Noatak, y eso me deja algo pálido mientras me retiro.

Pasan un par de horas, y he hecho algunas llamadas para que resuelvan lo de los papeles por mí. Tengo el dinero y las personas ¿En verdad creen que haré eso por mi cuenta? No. Deje hace tiempo eso, sólo me preocupo por lo que en verdad es importante: mi cama, mi comida, mi control.

Regreso a las cercanías del edificio donde ella hace su servicio de acólito para mejorar; ¿Con que quiere ser Avatar? Eso es un problema, choco con los pensamientos del actual como no se tiene ni idea. En fin, puede que al final me beneficie de mi propio interés. Ella sale del complejo, parezco un acosador, voy tras ella y la llamo.

— Señor Amon. — Dice ella con sorpresa, ¿acaso cree que se deshará de mi tan fácil? — Pensé que no lo volvería a ver. — Ya quisieras.

— Su ayuda me fue indispensable. —.

— ¿En un simple enfrentamiento? —.

— Por supuesto, tenía mucho que no me relajaba así. — Es la verdad.

— Con que también se relaja haciendo control, eso puede ayudar a Asami. — A quién agradezco por estar indispuesta en la entrevista, no creo que ella tenga una carne tan sabrosa como la suya.

— Si usted desea utilizarla. — Noto que sigue marchándose, la he tenido en mis manos por muy poco tiempo, tengo que conocerla más. — ¿No le gustaría ir por un té? — Ella se da vuelta aún más sorprendida, querida, esa cara tuya es muy frecuenta ¿Nunca te invitan a salir?

— Pues… no lo sé. — Es sincera.

— Yo invito, vamos, caminemos. — Si bien planeo tenerla en mi cama, no impide que sea un caballero, tomo sus cosas; un bolso más pesado de lo que aparenta y unos viejos papeles, y vamos camino a la ciudad. Me gusta caminar como alguien normal, sé que mi porte es intimidante de por sí, pero esto es divertido.

Llegamos a un lugar casual al que venía cuando era menos afortunado, literalmente, no está muy lejos del lugar donde ella se hospeda, pero por lo menos, puedo verla con la cabeza gacha y con sus pechos rozando la mesa, esta encorvada, parece que quiere desaparecer, debo hablarle de algo para darle confianza, debe ser extraño salir con el tipo que conociste ayer. Debo hacerla sentir lo suficientemente a gusto.

— ¿Cómo va el Artículo de la Academia? — Nos traen dos tés de Jazmín, arrugo la nariz, pido al mesero que mejor me traiga un té negro.

— Asami dice que todo va bien, que le hubiera gustado unas fotografías y eso… — Esto me llama la atención, puedo conseguir verla de nuevo por medio de todo eso.

— ¿Fotografías? — Disfrazaré mi interés por ti entre un falso interés por esas pequeñeces.

— Sí… pero bueno, yo no quiero pedirle nada que le moleste, además, quizás… ya lo debe estar solucionando… — Oh no, no dejaré que esta oportunidad se me vaya de las manos, saco de mi bolsillo mi tarjeta, y se la doy.

— Si se trata de usted, no es mucha molestia. — Ella me mira interrogativa. — Hace mucho que no disfruto un té tan tranquilamente. — Es cierto, todas las bebidas que tomo las hago mientras lleno papeleos y transacciones.

— Bueno, si así lo dice… — Guarda la tarjeta dentro de un monedero de su bolso.

— ¿De dónde viene su familia? — Preguntar de algo cercano me ayudara a que ella se vaya acostumbrando a cierta cercanía.

— ¿Ahora soy yo la interrogada? — Sus labios se curan en una media sonrisa irónica ¿Te estás burlando de mí, preciosa?

— Es lo justo. — Me encojo de hombros, restándole importancia. Ella toma un sorbo de té y empieza una pequeña historia, no tiene muchos detalles, es obvio que es muy precavida, hago preguntas ocasionales, a veces, como comentarios, y ella, responde o comenta; para mi sorpresa, yo hablo incluso más de la cuenta.

Hora y media.

¿Qué mierda te pasó, Amon? Parece que el que se está acostumbrando eres tú.

— Es algo tarde. — Ella se levanta y por poco deja unas monedas sobre la mesa, yo tomo su mano y se las de vuelvo, ella carraspea con mi acción, al fin, algo de aventura.

— Recuerde que yo invito. — Para la sorpresa del pobre mesero, dejo un buen billete sobre la mesa, para mí no es nada, para él, y para Korra también, es mucho. Ingenuos.

Le acompaño a la puerta y al camino de regreso a los dormitorios, me detengo antes de llegar a algo que podría provocar algún rumor o cosa parecida. Después de todo, la veré en la entrega de las membresías y alguien podría reconocerme.

— Espero que no haya interrumpido ninguna labor suya. — Me dice mientras coge su bolso como peso de pluma y se lo coloca en los hombros, tiene fuerza, de seguro es ruda en el sexo, me agrada cada vez más.

— Por supuesto que no. — Le sonrió creídamente, ella flaquea un poco. Si querida, lindo por fuera, monstruo por dentro.

— Entonces, espero haberle ayudado. — Empieza su caminar por el sendero tranquilo, no hay peligros por aquí, son los terrenos que llevan al Templo, nadie se atreve a ser pecador por estos lares, excepto yo, por supuesto, que sigo mi lujuria.

— Sí, gracias, Korra. —Su nombre, un bonito nombre para una chica bonita, me acaricia la lengua. Ya está. Tengo que irme. Ya me llamará si quiere que haga la sesión de fotos.

—Bien. Hasta mañana, quizá. — No puedo irme así. Tengo que hacerle saber que me interesa. Saludo con la mano y ella se detiene para hacer lo mismo.

— Ah, una cosa, Korra… — Voltea, parece que se da cuenta de que esto es un comentario que provocara un seguro tercer encuentro — Me alegro de que la señorita Sato no pudiera hacerme la entrevista. —Encantado por su expresión muda y sorprendida, me enderezo orgulloso en dirección contraria y salgo del lugar. Sí, aunque eso vaya en contra de mi buen juicio, la deseo.

Ahora tengo que esperar… joder, esperar… otra vez.

_**Fin del Primer Capítulo**_

_Amon_

_**Próximo Capítulo: Amorra.**_

* * *

Yeih! Ahora a por el capítulo 3, donde la cosa avanza un tanto más. Y sí, continuará por el punto de vista de Korra esta vez. ¿Qué les pareció? Utilicé al buen y sexy Amon XD no pude resistirlo ¿Quién lo resiste? Con esa cara y vestido de gala, Oh Dioses, que gallardo me lo imagino.

Me despido rápidamente antes de que me caigan sus piedras, por favor, nada de insultos ni cosas raras, es una idea loca que decidí postear, nadie se muere por eso (¿O sí?)

¿Se dieron cuenta que ya nos separamos de Cincuenta Sombras? Es mera inspiración, no una adaptación, veremos como acaba todo. Estén pendientes, espero poder actualizar de nuevo lo más pronto posible, estoy preparando la info del perfil, por cierto, para que puedan guiarse mejor.

Saludos a todos!

Comeré chocolate para terminar con el tercero…

Recuerden, Soy **Sophie ;D**


End file.
